Why Do You Hate Me?
by spock-flavored
Summary: Why do you hate me!" She screamed. Channy! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC ******** Oh well….. **

**A/N: **My first SWAC fan fiction! Hope you like it!

**

Sonny Munroe was sitting in the prop room of So Random!, flipping through a _Tween Weekly _magazine and was extremely bored. Rehearsal that day was cancelled because Marshall was home sick with the flu and nobody knew what to do. Grady was currently spinning in lazy circles on a stool while Nico was slumped on the couch flipping through TV channels with no luck as day time television was never good. Tawni was examining her nails and humming slightly to herself and Zora was taking a nap in her sarcophagus.

That was the state in which Chad Dylan Cooper found them all. What he was doing over there was any ones guess. He walked over to the couch, shoved Sonny's feet off, and plopped down. Sonny just ignored him and kept reading.

_What is going on? Sonny never ignores me! Even if its to yell at me she always says something!_ Chad thought incredulously. In fact, no one in the room even paid any attention to him. He stared around for a minute before sighing loudly. Sonny looked up and gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want Chad? We're kind of busy." She said in an annoyed tone. Chad laughed out loud.

"Oh I can tell. So sorry to bother you." Chad replied sarcastically.

"Oh wow. Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing. That's a first!" Sonny snapped back.

"Yeah for you! Why would I ever apologize to you!" Chad yelled. Sonny scoffed.

"Exactly! What have you _ever_ done to me that would call for an apology!?" Sonny shouted, sarcastically. Chad stood up and threw his arms in the air.

"Exactly! I only state the facts!" Chad shouted. Sonny got up angrily and got in Chad's face.

"Oh yeah! Did you ever think that the facts might be hurtful? That maybe even if you're just kidding, some one doesn't realize! And what facts would those be! That I'm unattractive and can't act?! That no one would ever want me?!" Sonny shouted close to tears now. Tawni, Nico, and Grady just watched the fight. Even Zora woke up and peeked her head out. Chad just stood there shocked. Sonny shook her head.

"You know what? I shouldn't have to take this from you! What are you even doing here Chad?! Did you just come to start a fight? Or make me feel bad? Cause it worked!" Sonny screamed and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She whirled around in the doorway.

"Why do you hate me?!" She screamed.

The room was silent once Sonny left. Only the TV made any noise in the background. Tawni got up and walked over to Chad. She had her suspicions about why Chad had come here in the first place.

"If I were you, I'd go apologize. She's not going to wait around forever." Tawni stated. Chad nodded and ran out of the room after Sonny.

Nico looked at Tawni with a funny look on his face.

"What?" Tawni sighed and shook her head as she sat next to Nico.

"Poor, poor Nico. Don't you see? They like each other!" Tawni exclaimed. "Otherwise Sonny wouldn't get so upset and Chad wouldn't say such mean things." Nico still looked confused, so tawni just patted him on the head.

"You'll get it soon." Tawni said. "I'm always right." She picked a mirror up off the table and looked at herself. "And pretty!"

**

Sonny ran through the halls to hers and Tawni's dressing room, slamming the door behind her when she got there. She threw herself down on the couch and sobbed.

_Why is Chad so stupid!? Can't he see that I like him? And why does he have to say that stuff? He'll never like me. Ever. I'm so stupid for hoping. _

She sat up and rubbed her eyes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sonny croaked. She winced. She sounded horrible. The door opened to reveal Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Get out! Why are you here?" Sonny screamed. She ran over and slammed the door in Chad's face.

**

Chad ran after Sonny through the halls of the So Random! set. The only reason he had come over there today was so he could see Sonny, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Maybe he had to now though. Otherwise she would hate him forever.

_How could I be so stupid! She thinks I hate her! How could I ever hate her? She is the one person I can be myself around. I really do care about her! Now only is she would listen to me…_

Chad skidded around the corner and stopped at Sonny's dressing room door. He knocked tentatively, not sure what to expect. He heard a croaky "Come in" and winced.

_I really messed up this time._ Chad opened the door to be greeted by Sonny's tear soaked face.

"Get out! Why are you here?" She screamed at him. Then she got up and slammed the door in his face. Chad groaned. _Good job Cooper! You _really_ have a way with the ladies!_

Chad knocked on the door again. Then he turned around and slid down the door so he was sitting with his back to it.

"Sonny?" Chad called out softly. "Please, listen to me! I never meant any of those things I said. I just…..didn't want you to know…." He listened carefully for any sign that she was listening.

"Know what?" Sonny asked. She was apparently doing the same thing he was.

"That I like you….. like_ a lot._ I have ever since you got here….." Chad trailed off. He sighed, getting up to leave. He had just spilled his heart to the one girl who mattered and she obviously didn't feel the same way. He had only gotten a few feet before he heard the door open. He spun around and was suddenly being embraced by the one person who mattered the most to him.

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sonny." Chad mumbled. "I never meant for you to think I hated you…"

Chad was suddenly interrupted by a pair of warm lips covering his own. He responded with enthusiasm, deepening the kiss. Soon they had to break away for air. Chad rested his forehead against Sonny's.

"I guess you don't hate me then." He mumbled. Sonny laughed.

"I could never hate you Chad." Sonny sighed. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her toward the cafeteria.  
"Come on. I'll buy you a fro yo."Chad said. Sonny giggled.

"Chad, they're free!" She exclaimed. Chad just smirked.

"Well still. It's the thought that counts! I'm getting you one!" Chad said.

"Fine." Sonny giggled.

"Fine!" Chad laughed.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!

"Fine."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" Chad pulled Sonny to him and kissed her full on the lips in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

Nico sat at the So Random! table with his cast mates. Tawni was smirking while Grady looked shell shocked. Zora just made a face and turned back around.

"I still don't get it." Nico said. Tawni sighed and shook her head.

"If you don't get it now, you never will." Tawni laughed.

Sonny and Chad just kept kissing. They didn't care that everyone was staring at them. They only cared about each other.

**The End!**

Please review! Tell me if you like it! If you don't that's alright. Just tell me! Also if I have any spelling mistakes or anything, let me know! :D New episode July 5th!!! Not 15th!!!


End file.
